Lotion pour chirurgie oculaire & putréfaction
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'univers de Sherlock Holmes. Notamment le pairing Sherlock x Irene. Rating M car scènes de sexe décrites et non censurées.
1. Bonheur éphémère

**Bonheur éphémère**

* * *

 _Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème "quand". Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède seulement le bout d'histoire que j'ai écrit._

* * *

…

Et quand le soleil taquin se levait sur un Londres encore partiellement endormi, Irène Adler, la Femme, maîtresse de toutes les agonies, tentatrice de toutes les adorations, dominatrice de toutes les émotions se livrait à un délicat ballet entre son corps et celui d'un certain détective.

Au-dessus de son corps en fusion se dressait l'homme de ses dévotions. Elle fermait un instant les yeux, s'adonnant au plaisir que lui procurait son amant, et se mourrait de sentir sa respiration sur sa peau délicate.

Et quand leurs lèvres se rejoignaient avidement, leurs langues se mêlant pour une danse avide, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient violemment. Et la cadence augmentait, arrachant quelques gémissements tant retenus à la dame qui ne faisait jamais tomber son masque.

Plus que d'unir leurs corps, ils avaient uni leurs cœurs. Irène avait délaissé sa parure de reine sur le pallier de la chambre d'hôtel, et ces bonnes manières par la même occasion. Ils ne s'étaient à peine adressé la parole, leurs mots bien vite étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

Quand il l'avait posée sur le lit, et quand elle lui avait arraché sa chemise blanc cassé, elle avait posé son regard sur son corps candide, encore pure mais pourtant si attirant. Faiblesse. La Dominatrice ne s'était pas faite longtemps désirée. Elle avait été la première à céder, à foncer sur le corps de l'autre.

Et puis, son odeur musquée, épicée, parsemée d'encre et d'intelligence. Un brin de malice, et quelques traces de plaisir. Ses boucles qui retombaient sur son front, son nez en trompette, et puis ses lèvres, ses lèvres, mon dieu.

Fébrile.

Elle avait toujours été dominante, elle avait toujours été maîtresse de ses émois, affichant cet éternel masque de victoire, d'impassibilité, de narcissisme. Pourquoi, alors, se laissait-elle, conquise, faire sans lever le petit doigt ?

Elle en perdait la face. L'homme la menait par le bout du nez.

Mais que faire ? Après tout, Sherlock Homes gagnait tout. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance, et Irène devait bien s'avouer vaincue. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'appel de son corps, tremblant, désireux, totalement soumis à son partenaire.

Et quand son amant l'achevait de quelques coups de reins audacieux, elle lui susurrait des obscénités, et il lui souriait à pleine dent.

Alors, elle sombrait dans les méandres du sommeil, les draps de satin portant encore les traces de cette nuit de délice.

Le grand détective venait de gagner le premier round, mais la tentatrice de toutes les trivialités n'avait pas donné son dernier mot.

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps.

 _Bonheur éphémère._

Elle sourit. N'ayant pas l'envie de se dépêtrer des draps porteurs de malice, elle se contenta d'observer simplement l'effervescence de la cité éveillée et d'élaborer un nouveau plan pour remettre l'objet de ses désirs dans son lit.

* * *

 _Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire du Sherine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Merci et à bientôt !_


	2. En toute circonstance

**_En toute circonstance_**

* * *

 _Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Adroit. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

Irène avait toujours trouvé adroit le très brillant Sherlock Holmes. Maîtrisé, et habile, il ne lui arrivait jamais de faiblir et de laisser submerger par ses émotions sur le terrain. Il était intelligent, et des plus sexy. En toute circonstance.

Mais ce soir, ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain, mais dans un lit, et Irène avait eu une véritable démonstration de l'adresse et de la dextérité du détective.

Corps contre corps, empêtrés dans des draps de soie rouge, observant le soleil se lever sur un Londres encore endormi, elle sentait les longs et fins doigts du détective passer sur ses lèvres.

Son cœur ratait un battement, et en entamait un deuxième, plus rapidement, et ses doigts descendaient dans sa nuque.

Elle souriait à pleine dent, et se mordait avec envie la lèvre inférieure, et ses doigts traçaient la courbe de sa poitrine.

Elle plongeait son regard bleuté, dans le sien, brillant, et ses doigts taquinaient son nombril.

Elle retenait ses soupirs de plaisirs et désirs, et ses doigts s'amusaient au paradis.

 _Quelle dextérité !_

Décidément, Sherlock Holmes, en grande bonté et fausse modestie, lui montrait qu'il savait se montrer adroit. En toute circonstance.

* * *

 _Parce que Sherlock et Irene. Et que bah, Sherlock, il est très adroit de ses doigts, oui oui._

 _Reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! o/_


	3. Excise et subtile punition

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Punition. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

Elle avait sorti les talons aiguilles rouge lutin. Et le rouge à lèvres carmin. Elle avait sorti ce petit sourire mutin. Et son regard divinement coquin. Taquine. Féline. Sublime. Elle se sentait _féminine_ sous son regard enflammé. Oh, oui, féminine. Elle allait lui montrer sa féminité, tiens.

Accessoire indispensable, bien entendu, elle s'était surtout munie de son inlassable fouet et de sa combinaison noire moulée. Elle lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour, un jour qui ne lui faisait pas défaut. Elle se montrait puissante et magistrale.

Ce soir, elle allait le faire sien. Et à _sa_ manière, cette fois-ci.

Agile, elle avançait lentement vers un Sherlock assis au bord du lit, roulant des hanches, et faisait claquer son martinet dans l'air. Claquant. Brutalisant. _Punissant_.

Elle offrit un sourire séduisant à l'objet de ses désirs. Et puis, elle se penchait vers lui, et gouttait lentement à ses lèvres, les mordant vivement jusqu'à lui en tirer quelques gouttes écarlates.

Se redressant lentement, le dominant de sa grandeur, elle savoura sa petite victoire.

Ce soir, ses lèvres avaient un goût de punition. D'une _excise et subtile_ punition.

* * *

 _Sincèrement, avec un thème comme punition, vous m'en voulez de faire un OS sur du Sherine ? J'espère pas, parce que moi, j'adore ce couple ! Héhé !_

 _A bientôt ! ( sûrement la prochaine nuit, tiens, j'écris sur eux que pendant la nuit )_


	4. Marques sanguinolentes

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Cicatrice. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

La tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, elle souriait. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait distraitement son torse marqué, et suivait du bout des doigts les petites lignes blanchâtres qui le striaient. Ces cicatrices, signe de son passé aventureux, téméraire.

— Sherlock ?

Il baissa la tête pour la regarder, la questionnant du regard.

— Allons diner.

Il acquiesça, sans rien dire. Depuis le temps que la Femme lui réclamait un repas, il pouvait bien le lui céder. Alors, il se leva et enfila rapidement quelques futiles vêtements, cachant au passage les marques sanguinolentes qu'elle lui avait laissé dans la peau.

* * *

 _Yeah, 100 mots pile ( sans mes commentaires, bien sûr ) ! De quoi réunir deux défi en un seul texte ! Et puis, le " Let's have dinner " d'Irene olalala *3* C'est méga court, bien sûr ( 100 mots quoi xD ) mais j'aime bien faire des drabbles sur les thèmes donnés. Et surtout sur ce couple !_

 _Allez, à bientôt !_


End file.
